Behind the scenes: The WHY behind all the Mable hate
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Tonight on a very special 600th episode... Slenderman finally speak out...the TRUTH behind all the hate, the violence, the tears... Based on a true story...


**BEHIND THE SCENES: The WHY behind all the Mable HATE**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

Slenderman watched from the comfort of his Mable-skin chair as thousands of monitors as millions of alternate Mable's either died gruesome death or was forcibly separated from Dipper forever...

"Your probably wondering how it all came to this." Said Slenderman to the reader, he (somehow) eats some Mable eyeballs from a bowl as he turns the chair around to face them.

"How I; Slenderman came to despise one fictional little girl." He walks past several Mable's who had either been stuffed and mounted, or had their heads mounted over the fireplace...the fear and of their final moments still apparent.

"Well, although I have my issues with her...but mostly I do what I do on behalf of one of my followers, channeling his emotions and what not. One Dakota Umlauf to be precise...although you probably know him better as 'The Cowardly Christian."

He (somehow) rolls his eye's, "Right that's not a terrible name at all...in any case I'm sure your now wondering; "Okay, so what's his beef with Mable then?"

Slenderman pauses as he observes an aquarium filled with monster fish and the bones of dozens of Mable's, "Let me answer that question with a question: What will become of Mable and Dipper after they leave Gravity Falls? What's adult life going to look for them?"

He pulls up a tabloid rags and pretends to observe it, "We'll if you believe Alex Hirsch it's either going to be fashion, trying to prove that the stuff in Gravity Falls really happened, or animating cartoons...but the best knowledge for such things come from real life experience...and that's were my insufferable follower comes in."

Slenderman throws some darts at some Mable skulls...

"See in his family are two people that remind him SO much of Mable and Dipper- mostly their type of relationship -it's scary. Now I know what your thinking: 'Oh, wow! Awesome! Fun time to be had be all!'...

Slenderman (somehow) glares at the reader, "Except NOT."

He sits down once more.

"For the sake of convenience and to protect the innocent we'll simply refer to them as RL(Real Life) Mable and RL(Real Life) Dipper. Also we'll be referring them as he/she etc to further hide their identities. Anyway basically, RL Mable twisted and abused RL Dipper's loving nature and his/her love for her/him to get whatever he/she wanted."

Slenderman shook his head, "Apparently, RL Mable is the reason Dakota and his branch of the family aren't allowed to have thanksgiving with his grandma anymore...no seriously that happened...and all because his grandma wouldn't spoil RL Mable as a child."

Slenderman just sighs as he drinks some tea to clam his nerves, "Apparently RL Dipper technically owns his grandma's house and gave into RL Mable's demands...again...it was a whole bloody mess, trust me you don't want me to get into it."

"But hold to your hats, it gets worse! Even as an adult, RL Mable still treated RL Dipper as a servant! Making him/her get him/her groceries and anything else he/she wanted! EVERYDAY! Bear in mind, RL Mable is an adult at this point! And yet RL Dipper...bless his/her heart...still loved him/her...and seemingly always will...she/he is nice like that.

And then...Slenderman gets a haunted look...

And now...now RL Dipper...he's/she's not doing so well...I'm talking tubes in his/her nose and not even having the strength to leave the house...no one's saying anything...but it's obvious that RL Dipper is not far from this world..."

And then Slenderman gets up, "And where is RL Mable, you may ask? Is she/he by his/her side of the person who gave so much and asked for little in return? NO!"

His voice shakes several walls down.

"Apparently he/she doesn't have the time! It's all up to Dakota and his Grandma to keep RL Dipper stable and to help easy him/her to...to the end."

"Learn from this people. The Gravity Falls moral: 'Love your family no matter what'...it looks good on paper and after school specials...but taken to extremes it can be abused and distorted like any other well-meaning idea...And Dear Dakota has seen first hand how it can ruin a person. No, no. there's no happy ending there. Not for RL Dipper or the fictional Dipper you lot know and love."

Slenderman reaches into a sack and pulls out a Mable corpse that's been hollowed out and uses it like a dummy to talk to the audience, "So whenever you see me killing or ruining Mable's life...remember that it's actually RL Mable my anger mostly goes to- I say mostly because Mable ain't really a saint either, there's a reason why RL Mable reminds him and me of her after all."

He tosses the corpse away, "But in all seriousness pray for RL Dipp- Actually, you know what? I'm not doing this anymore. PRAY FOR BEVERLEY Thieme...God bless her soul. AHMEN."

And without another word...the candle goes out...and the scene falls to darkness...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The above events really did happen, please pray for my sweet Aunty Bev...she deserved better then what she got. AHMEN**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
